<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>婊子英雄 by zhiyijiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835491">婊子英雄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang'>zhiyijiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasures, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我觉得，我可能是真的喜欢你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Silva/Pablo Zabaleta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>婊子英雄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>出心不出力萨巴爸爸X婊里婊气slut席，OOC，雷，恶趣味，放飞自我，胡编乱造。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好了，”巴勃罗说，“性对我来说不算是件很平常的小事——尤其是和你。那么，最后的机会，还有遗言吗？”他在说到“平常的小事”的时候像是有点害羞了似的，低头把脸埋进大卫的肩窝里，呼吸扰动的温热气息拂过裸露的皮肤，惹得加纳利人缩起肩膀笑出声来，笑得调皮的虎牙也露出来。</p><p>被温柔地按在沙发里的中场望着天花板，余光中有一块属于阿根廷人的粉红色皮肤在视野边缘晃动，这严重干扰了他的思绪。于是真的有那么一瞬间，他为了这个问题停下，高速运转的大脑很是认真地思考了一番。</p><p>最后他说：“别告诉塞尔吉奥？”</p><p>这是抖机灵。通常来说，明知道答案却不好好答题的人是会付出代价的。但是大卫同样明白，他要么会被巴勃罗无限宽容（实际上，有时候接近溺爱了，感谢主），要么会惹他生气——没错，惹毛一头狮子、然后愉快地被拆吃入腹，这也是他会干的事儿。不论结局是哪一种，他都能找到乐子，并且他相信巴勃罗也可以。</p><p>于是，出人意料又不出所料，他得到了每样差不多各占一半的东西。</p><p>受姿势所限，他没法亲眼看到那根也许兴奋到有些狰狞的性器慢慢进入自己，但是他感觉得到——开始了，这就跟交通事故一样，要是搬上法庭，估计得判大卫·席尔瓦先生全责；但眼下情况看起来竟然是萨巴莱塔买了一张通往地狱的车票，然后找到他，搭讪，问好，“要不要和我一起兜个风”，于是席尔瓦就高高兴兴跳进他的车里。好样的巴勃罗。他这就因为忍受开始咬牙切齿，忍受疼痛，忍受性欲，忍受想要杀死他人，忍受想要被撕裂弄坏。巴勃罗大概是顶到了前列腺那个位置——他感觉到一阵吸空骨髓的晕眩，然后没能再思考下去。他猜是他的阴茎比他先哭泣起来。</p><p>说真的，巴勃罗是个好男人，友善又稳重，亲切又可靠——好到不像是会在出发去客场的列车上，和队友们（他们可能没有发现，看见了也当作不知道）说笑的同时偷偷在桌板底下手法极为色情地揉捏邻座的大腿。好吧，即便有，即便这些事真的发生过，大卫可以发誓，他当时并没有比现在夹得更紧，从来没有过，哪怕背后的座椅上就写着“处女”这个词。啊，现在看来，那盖章加印似的鲜红字母倒像是对他寡廉鲜耻行为的一记耳光。</p><p>他全进来了吗？大卫终于意识到这一点，因为巴勃罗松开了他的双手，大概是想离他更近一些。西班牙人被捏住腰胯，不安地动了动，但这显然没太有用；他想要伸手解救一下戳在他和巴勃罗之间那根无人问津的小可怜，但半道上回心转意，手指就落在了巴勃罗身上。巴勃罗摸起来像一阵夏天的热雨，灰色的水珠打湿灼热的空气，明明是有限度的热情，却因为本身铺天盖地而让人无处可逃，几乎要窒息。</p><p>“现在后悔也晚了，但你还是可以叫停。”巴勃罗说。他低头注视着他的临时伴侣，小幅度地动作起来，偶尔收到喘息之间一两声含糊的呻吟，发音类似于“哦，亲爱的”。</p><p>大卫从疼痛和情欲搅成的一团浆糊里挣扎了一番，勉强睁开眼睛，从巴勃罗的眼睛里找到了一点怜惜——但是，怎么说，反而让他快要无地自容。所以这一次他没有停下来思考什么，而是直接说：</p><p>“你可以用力了。”</p><p>之后他就觉得那阵让人窒息的热雨汹涌地全部流进了他身体里，把他灌得满满的。</p><p> </p><p>第一遍高潮结束之后，他被翻了个面儿，趴在沙发上，乖顺地塌着腰。阿根廷人没给他喘气的机会，这回先换成手指伸了进去，摸到那个不堪承受的小腺体，惹到他整个人快要彻底碎成小块的碎片。这种顽固的折磨一直持续到他再一次硬起来、几乎是不自觉地轻微扭动着把屁股往巴勃罗手指上送时才停下来。</p><p>他得到了优待，至少比起第一次来说算是优待。巴勃罗的手指从他腰侧摸到身前，握住了他滴水的阴茎，指腹摩挲着顶端的小眼儿，每动一下都觉得加纳利人要带着他汗湿的发尾挣脱开来。但他们不会让这种事情发生的。巴勃罗原本可以把他绑起来，身体里塞上两颗跳蛋然后出门，把他一个人丢在地板上三十分钟到两小时不等，他不会反抗，真的；但是巴勃罗没有。</p><p>而一旦你——一旦大卫意识到这里，此时此地，发生着什么，包括他可以挣开但是没有，巴勃罗可以更粗暴以防他挣脱开但是没有——落在脸颊上那些细碎的亲吻就突然沉重得难以承受起来。他像一团被包在纱布里揉碎的茶叶，被用力捣得稀烂，浑身是伤，失去形状，除了流水什么也做不了。</p><p>唯一值得庆幸的事情，谢天谢地，萨巴莱塔至少不是想要他最终哭着射出来。</p><p> </p><p>两轮性爱以后西班牙人几乎是拒绝短时间内再次移动了，他选择直接在巴勃罗怀里定居，任由对方像是抱小孩子似地把他抱起来，来回抚摸上臂以安慰，甚至允许他趴在自己肩膀上。</p><p>“告诉我你不是要哭，”巴勃罗先是开了个玩笑，才认真起来，轻声在大卫耳边说，“来，跟我说说话。”</p><p>凭良心说，他确实是在鼓励了，而且几乎是在劝降了；然而大卫还是不肯从他肩上抬起头，那就大概是有点儿沮丧。不过那也不要紧，因为大卫还是很勇敢，他是希门尼斯家最勇敢的男孩儿。他开始思考，尽管没有得出什么有用的结论，甚至还想要说话——完了。他想，他其实有些后悔了。但事情已经到了这一步，球已经到了他脚下，现在要怎么处理，简直一点头绪也没有。但是，闭上眼睛以后，随着呼吸渐渐平缓，心情竟然也平静下来。而他现在之所以能平静地觉得他要完了，是因为：</p><p>“我觉得，我可能是真的喜欢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>